Tourney (map)
The Server Center 304, which was an old tunnel and building hybrid, now the Fandom Tourney Department, was renovated on January 2019 from a storage and server building into a cleaner building with a wider variety of places and services, including the tourney on the roof. Features Currently * Storage room on the left side of the first floor. * Tourney management room on the left side of the second floor, with a little bit of weapon and large item storage. * A sitting/lounge/living room on the left side of the third floor. * Server rooms on the right side of the first and the second floors. * A restaurant on the right side of the third floor. * A parking lot on the left side of the building, the left side of the underground floor and both sides of the fourth floor. * A theater, formerly located on the right side of the tunnel, which is now located on the right side of the underground floor. * A tournament lounge on the indoor 5th floor. * The tournament on the building itself with 2 bases and 5 items. * Iron stairs leading to the tournament lounge. Formerly * Storage rooms on the left side of the first and second floors. * Server rooms on the left side of the third floor and the right side of the first, second and third floors. * Empty and dusty rooms on both sides of the fourth floor. * A trashed roof full of junk, waste and too many advertisements on the front edge. History and Changes Originally, it was built to be a server and storage building for the entire planet. For years, it was kept like that, and the building wasn't visited much, because it wasn't accessible and a public-friendly building. It was only there to make an exterior tunnel. Though, some people visited it and went into some abandoned and dusty rooms. However, on January 2019, it was renovated by Supersock, his former group of allies and members of JackCO, from a storage and server building into a cleaner building with a wider variety of places and services, including the tourney on the roof. On the beginning of March 2019, there was also made, on the underground floor on the left side and on the ground floor outside; and there is now a theater room to view the live tourney battle. The live tourney battle TV was formerly located outside on February 2019. Also, barriers were added at the end of February 2019, to not destroy the nearby buildings that happened many times. Bases, formerly slums, were added on February 2019. One of them is a tiny, mainly red and white house, located on the right and the other is a tiny, brown and yellow house, located on the left. Items were also added at the beginning of March 2019. The Tourney Car was added alongside the Laser Mech. A week later, weapon attachments to the slum houses were added. A couple weeks later, the Tourney Spear, the Jetpack Shield and Finger Guy's Boots were added, alongside another base, which was originally used for having a weapon attachment that acts like a minigun, but then, later, it was used to sell Ink Drinks. On March 30, 2019, the bases were finally upgraded, to look less basic, though the 3rd base was removed. The red and white house was upgraded to a handgunner-friendly base that features a free Alien Pistol, which can be upgraded once the tourney items are bought all together with a dollar. Same case for the Sniper Pistol, which is offered by the upgraded brown base, which is now a more sniper-friendly base. Events Trivia * Rukang is considered as the "Ultimate Tournament Battle master", basically referring to the former name of Extreme Wars. * In real life, it is a wooden desk on JustLeafy's home. However, it was recreated to look like a building. Category:Maps Category:Locations